Items!
Juices insect larvae: mixed with embryo fluid from insect queens, turns the drinker into a hybrid larva bug seedbed Plant pheromones: upon drinking this mixture of flower girl pollen and human milk, the user will act as a host to all the spores within while also embedding plant seeds in the breasts and butt. Therefore, the user will sprout flowers and roots all over the body Tentacle cum: used in most body mod potions, tentacle cum by itself is dangerous in the fact that the drinker will become pregnant with tentacle larva. If exposed to more cum after use, the drinker could end up transforming into a backpacker, egg layer or tentacle cum dispenser Slime liquid: slime liquid is the least transformative drink on the menu. Possible of granting several stat boasts, slime liquid will turn the drinker into a slime after several uses. Caution: once stat boast quota is filled, drinking slime liquid will only result in you becoming slime Lip juice: a simple concoction of tentacle slime and tea, the lip juice potion makes the drinker’s lips grow to enormous proportions. Makes it easier to suck all manner of dicks Corruption juice: the ultimate gamblers drink. The user never knows what might be bestowed upon them so be prepared for any transformation of the body. Use only in time of desperate need Bigger breast potion: by drinking this mixture of slime residue and demon sperm, the user will grow massive tits and achieve a health boast. However, reduced agility and movement speed greatly Dick juice: mixed with the cum of futa maidens, this juice has the benefit of completely restoring all Magic and health,Side effect however involves you getting a dick Don't drink too much or you'll become a futa maiden yourself. Use with discretion (Dick gets big with every drink) Nipple juice: instead of milk being produced, the drinker produces a substance from their breasts that is highly hypnotic to those around them. Use with caution even around teammates as they could become addicted to your breasts Milk maker juice: the drinker is put into heat almost immediately and begins to produce large amounts of breast milk. Great for team revivals and large health boasts Thickness juice : a yellowy substance taken from honey produced by parasite bees, the potion gives the drinker massive curves in the hip, breast, waist and ass zones. Extremely painful to drink and side effect make drinker prone to infections Bimbo juice: a thick gooey pink color potion that when drank makes the user hyper lustful and extremely mindless. Side effects also include massive swelling of tits and big lip puffation Dark Elf potion: found in technology of old, these tiny bots have been boiled in hot human milk. When drunk, the user become a being of technology losing most of their humanity in the process Demon spellbook: summoned from the deepest pits of hell, the demon spellbook is a powerful artifacts. It bestows the user with powerful magic while transforming them into a host for lustful magic Naga cum: a rare delicacy, this potion is made entirely of naga sperm. The drinker will instantly grow a snake tail while slowly having their body turned into a naga. Side effect is that you will be capable of laying large naga eggs Bodyhugger corruption egg: stolen from an alien queen, once hatched the bodyhugger inside will find the nearest living person and turn them into a alien futa warrior Dyes Pink: the favorite girly color. Be as happy and silly as possible while slaying foes Yellow: the color of the sun. Burn bright, fast and strong all the time Black: the color of darkness. Cold and empty just like your soul Red, the color of love. Pretty like a rose but quick to sting Dip dyed: all the colors of the rainbow. Be bold no matter what anyone tells you